User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Storytime: Mysterious Melancholic Mountain~The Great Adventure to the Illusion of Flower Phantasm
Genre: Adventure, Action, Fantasy. WARNING: The following story contains out-of character dialogue and disrespectful character images to some people. Main plot The residents in the mountain are getting filled with sadness and depression day by day. Meanwhile, a large hole appeared on the Pepper Patch. The bees are getting worried so they decided to jump down there and investigate. Chapter 1: How it all began It's a quite lovely day in the Bee Swarm Mountain... Basic Bee: Today is boring. Let's watch some TV. *turns on TV* It seems that the TV is glitching and buzzing loudly. (you need to buy a new TV, Basic Bee). Basic Bee: Dang it. TV is broken now. *slams the TV* I guess it work... Meanwhile at Demo Bee's house... Demo Bee: Its breaking news. Aya: Here we are at the Bunbunmaryu Breaking News LIVE.... Oh wait... I think I messed up with the word "Bunbunmaru".... Oh gosh.... Demo Bee: Is this a livestream.... *sees livestream icon* Yea it is a livestream. Meanwhile at the other side of the TV screen. Hatate: We are livestreaming for the first time. Momiji: And it's not a good idea. Hatate: We let Aya host a livestream show. Momiji: Still not a good idea. Hatate: This doesn't seem to be a good start. Momiji: Yea.... Aya: Where is it?!?? Where's that DICTIONARY?!?!?!? *saw a newspaper lying on the ground*...? *read title* mhm.... It should've been "Bunbunmaru" not "Bunbunmaryu".... Hatate: Oh my... Aya! The camera is still on!! At Ninja Bee's house... Ninja Bee: What is this...? Bomber Bee: I can't bee-lieve it. This thing is just too crappy! Lion Bee: Ehh... Crimson Bee: This is plain bad. Tabby Bee: Meow.... =( Meanwhile at the Shameimaru Studios... Aya: Ehh... Ummm... *mumbling* What should we do...? Momiji: Hmm.... Hatate: Let's pretend that everyone aren't watching and start all over again! Momiji: I was planning to say that. Aya: Good idea. E hem... Here we are at the Bunbunmaru Breaking News LIVE... Music Bee (at the other side of the screen): Like she thought that I wasn't watching. Aya: And today... I, Aya Shameimaru. The Traditional Reporter of Fantasy. Aka. Gensokyo Number 1 Reporter.... Hatate: *jumps in the camera* No! I'm the number 1 reporter in Gensokyo! Aya: No. I AM! Hatate: I AM!!! YOU IDIOT!!! Aya: Oh YEAH!!!! You're just a damn... *insert swearing noises*! Hatate: Ohoho!! You think so? Hah! You're just a low-class crow tengu... Aya: Well... You're no different than me! Hatate: What did you say?! Repeat that again and I will slap you! Aya: Heh. Why do I have to LISTEN TO YOU!?!!? Momiji: Is this even children friendly?... Aya and Hatate: *turn at Momiji* NO! Aya and Hatate then glare viciously at each other, after that the two charge in and attack right on the camera. Aya: I will win the title of the Gensokyo Number 1 reporter for sure!!!! Hatate: Oh no you won't! At the other side of the screen... Baby Bee: *crying* Vicious Bee: Violence? I like this show. Demon Bee: Fighting scenes.... I wish I could join. Riley Bee: GO AYA! YOU ROCKS!!!! Diamond Bee: *glares at Riley Bee* YOU'RE WRONG! HATATE IS NUMBER 1!!! Riley Bee: *slaps Diamond Bee* AYA IS THE BEST!!! Diamond Bee: You *insert swearing noises* idiot!!!! Riley Bee and Diamond Bee soon attack each other. Demon Bee: I guess the two are just the same... Aya: *heavy breathing* I'm tired... Hatate: Me too... *passed out* Momiji: OMG!!! What should we do?!?! The show has to continue!!?!?! Aya: Wait.... Speaking of continue... Why don't we use one? Momiji: Oh. *uses Continue* Aya: Ok. *uses Continue* Hatate: I'm exhauuuuuuuuuuuuuusteeeeeeed. *uses Continue* The time soon reverted back to when the fighting scenes have yet to happen. Aya: And today... I, Aya Shameimaru. The Traditional Reporter of Fantasy..... Hmm.... Will be your host today. Momiji: Phew... Hatate: Yay. No more fighting. Aya: Beesmas has begun. Bee Bear has returned to the mountain and... Music Bee: Isn't that news from last month? Shy Bee:... Bucko Bee: Lol... Hatate: Aya! That news is out of date! Aya: Wait. What?!?! *check the new* Oh no... Momiji: Uses CONTINUE! Aya: Oh right. *uses continue* The time soon reverted back to when Aya's mistake have yet to happens... Basic Bee: Wait... For some reason the time is getting twisted weirdly Honey Bee: hOnEy… Looker Bee: *drags Honey Bee* You always think about honey... Aya: E hem... In today's breaking news... The residents in the mountain has became very sad lately. The whole mountain is filled with melancholy. It seems that the amount of beekeepers playing this game have been decreasing dramatically... Momiji and Hatate: At least there's no more mistakes. Aya:...Meanwhile, a giant hole suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the Pepper Patch. Taking about 90% of the field space. Restricting the amount of pollen beekeepers can get from this field which have caused a nuisance to the community recently.... Rumors said that beneath this hole is a portal that leads to another world. Yes. Just like what Aya said. The residents in the mountain are now filled with sadness and depression. Even Bee Bear, the bear who is full of Beesmas joy is now overwhelmed by melancholy. Bears are too depressed to give quest. Bees don't even want to collect pollen and make honey. The shops are closed. Dark clouds are all over the mountain. And then. Onett. The creator of Bee Swarm, now is totally exhausted and doesn't want to make updates anymore. This leads to the amount of player playing this game decreases over time. Meanwhile, a mysterious, large hole appeared in the Pepper Patch... Days and weeks have passed and the residents are getting more and more depressed, which makes some of the bees worried.... And at one day.... Bomber Bee: I'm sooooo tired... Like. Look at Exhausted Bee. She's SLEEPING! Exhausted Bee: Zzz...Zzzz... Gummy Bee: I don't know if you guys agree or not. But we should stop this immediately. Brave Bee: Gummy Bee is right. At one point, Polar Bear literally tried to commit suicide. Luckily us bees managed to save him in time. Things could have gotten worse. Gummy Bee: Yes indeed. Fire Bee: Since Panda Bear is too tired to fight mobs, those creatures have started roaming through the mountain. Like *punches* Take that you Rhino Beetle! See! At least the melancholic curse or something like that did affect the mobs too. Bomber Bee: Wait wait... Did you just say "curse"? Fire Bee: Umm... Yes? Bomber Bee: Then I know who's perfect for this. Gummy Bee: Who? The bees soon arrived at Demo Bee's house... Brave Bee: *presses the bell* Hey Demo Bee! Are you in? The door opened and they saw Vicious Bee along with several others inside the house. Vicious Bee: Come in. Gummy Bee: Wait... Where is Demo Bee? Music Bee: He is upstairs. Tabby Bee: Meow. Puppy Bee: Ooh! Guests! Wanna play fetch? Bomber Bee: It's not the time for play. Fire Bee: Why is Demo Bee's upstairs? Music Bee: He said that he is experimenting several scientific stuff and inventing something. He also said that we shouldn't go upstairs, probably due to the high level of radioactivity and I don't like them. AT ALL. Bomber Bee: We are going to wait then. Several hours have passed... Puppy Bee: Zzzz....Zzzz... Exhausted Bee: *gasp* When will Demo Bee finish his invention? *gasp* Vicious Bee: He said that it would take several hours. Frosty Bee: Eye'm.... Da..... Strongest.... Riley Bee: SERIOUSLY WHEN WILL HE FINISH IT? Other Bees: Shhhhh....! Fire Bee: Calm down Riley. Bomber Bee: Speaking of invention. What is he going to make? Vicious Bee: He didn't explained the details. Bomber Bee: Oh. Ok then. The bees are sleeping. Meanwhile somebody is knocking at the door... Vector Bee: Ummm... Can I go in? Hello. Is anybody there? Spicy Bee: Oh seriously. Just break the door. Like Photon Bee. Photon Bee: Get out my way! Vector Bee: Ok. Photon Bee: *charges energy* Here I come. He ran with the speed of light. Slamming through the door recklessly, creating a loud crash. Other Bees inside: Kyayaaaaaaasaaaaaaa! *runs all around the house* Music Bee: Shhhhh!... Riley Bee: GOD HAS CAME TO PUNISH US- Music Bee: SHHHHHH!... Everyone kept screaming and then stop after a while... But... Vicious Bee: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M DEAD I'M DEAD!!!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Everyone then stare at Vicious Bee with a blank expression and then laugh loudly. Photon Bee: Oh my god this is even better than Festive Bee's jokes. Gotta tell Hatate to post this in the Discussion. Vicious Bee: Please don't... O-Or else I will IMPALE you! Photon Bee: Alright alright... Vector Bee: Sorry we're late. Music Bee: Ok fine now sit on the chair and wait. Spicy Bee: How long did you guys wait? Music Bee: Probably 13 hours. Spicy Bee: 13 HOURS?!?!! Music Bee: Shhhhh!... Spicy Bee: Sorry... Puppy Bee: Yay! New guests! Yay! Wanna play fetch? Vector Bee: No it's not the time to play. Puppy Bee then returned to his chair with nobody to play with... Photon Bee: Oh fine. We'll play with you later. Puppy Bee: Yay! Our bees then patiently sit on their chair, waiting for Demo Bee to finish his invention. 5 hours have passed... Music Bee: Zzz...zZz... Riley Bee: Zzz...Zzz...Ugh....Help.... Frosty Bee: Eye......'m.........Da................Str...............O......NGEST!...Zzz... Suddenly the door on the stairs opens. A bee wearing a yellow suit calmy walk down the stairs and... Demo Bee: Hey! Other Bees: Wait... Wut... What was happening. *turns around* Oh it's you Demo Bee. Demo Bee: Finally. *takes out his invention* Anyone knows what this is? Bomber Bee: That is a swimming goggles. Demo Bee: Nearly correct. It's no ordinary goggles, it is a special, one of a kind goggles that allows us to see what we can't see. Like ghosts, for example. Photon Bee: Cool! Vector Bee: Wow. Demo Bee: This piece of items will let us resolve the mystery behind this incident. Other Bees: Hooray! Demo Bee: Alright. I will wear this goggles on *wears goggles* Frosty Bee:... Demo Bee: Wait... Brave Bee: Is something wrong? Demo Bee: No. It's just like. There is some sort of particles emitting from your body. Bomber Bee: ?! Demo Bee: And it seems that they're all going in one direction. Spicy Bee: What is he talking. Like "particles" or sort. Vector Bee: With his goggles on now, he can see thing that normally us normal bees can't see. Spicy Bee: Ok... Demo Bee: Guys! Let's follow the particles! Gummy Bee: But we can't even see the particles! Demo Bee: Then follow my lead! Music Bee: Can I put on the goggles? Demo Bee: Hmmm... Fine by me. Demo Bee gave Music Bee the goggles. Music Bee: *puts on the goggles* Hmm... There are indeed several particles and they're all following in one direction. Photon Bee: Can I see it?! Exhausted Bee: Meeeeeee toooooo... *push Riley Bee* Riley Bee: HEY! Demo Bee: No pushing or arguing. Everyone can have. Riley Bee: OOH... Photon Bee: Wow... Tabby Bee: Meow! Demo Bee: Ok time's up! Now give me the goggles if you don't mind. Puppy Bee: Awww.... Demo Bee: *puts on the goggles* Now follow my lead! Other Bees: Yeah!!! Chapter 2: Fantazumu Adventures ~ Dream City, Illusionary Land The bees then followed Demo Bee's lead, soon the "particles" led them to the hole on the Pepper Patch. Gummy Bee: Just what I thought! I was suspecting this the whole time. Music Bee: Hmm... So the perpetrator behind this incident must be under this hole. Frosty Bee: *shivers* I-I'm scared! It's just too dark. Fire Bee: It seems that the "strongest" can't even jump down there. Don't worry, I can lit up some light for us to see. Photon Bee: I can too. Hasty Bee:... Looker Bee: So Demo Bee is going to put on the goggles and keep track of the particles while Fire Bee and Photon Bee is gonna lit up the way. Hasty Bee: But the hole is pitch black! I doubt you two can make enough light. Fire Bee: Oh, so you're doubting my skill? Hey Photon Bee! Come. Photon Bee: Ok... The two jumped into the hole. They did their best but only a faint light can be seen. They flew back to the surface. Fire Bee: Ugh. It's not enough. Hasty Bee: I was right. Looker Bee: Looks like you two can't make enough light. Then we'll need more. Demo Bee: *pulls out a list* So here are the bees that can make light. I believe that they can assist us through the journey. E hem... Fire Bee, Photon Bee, Gummy Bee, Spicy Bee, Gifted Vector Bee, Demon Bee, Diamond Bee... Music Bee: Or somebody with a flashlight. Frosty Bee has starting melting. Frosty Bee: Help... *mourning* Help.... Demo Bee: Good point. Spicy Bee: I didn't know that I can make light by myself. Let me try. Spicy Bee then gathers fuel and emit a dazzling, bright and hot aura of light while smoke start emitting from the exhaust pipe. Spicy Bee: Wow. I bet I can lit up the whole hole. Frosty Bee: More like causing pollution... *coughs* Spicy Bee: What did you just said?!! Frosty Bee: Well... I was telling the truth. SMOKE IS EVERYWHERE. Demo Bee: Gotta call Windy Bee. Windy Bee: Did anyone call me? Bomber Bee: Just in time. Blow away the smoke please. Windy Bee: Alright. *inhale*… Windy Bee then exhale a giant wind, blowing the smoke away. Music Bee: Thank you. Diamond Bee: *brushes off the dust* Ugh! *points at Spicy Bee*. It's all your fault! My sparkling jewelries are now filled with soot. Demo Bee: Diamond Bee's right. We have enough light-emitting bees. Too much of them can make Frosty Bee melt. Brave Bee: Now let's jump in! Music Bee: Wait wait wait. If we jump in all at once, who's gonna take care of the mountain. Mobs are rampaging around you know? Gummy Bee: Yes. We need to split into 2 teams. One will jump into the hole and explore, the other will stay and take care of the mountain while also provide support if needed. Besides, we don't know what kind of threats are lurking down there so we need to get prepared. Bomber Bee: Gummy Bee's right. We must get prepared. We still have plenty of time so carefulness is still best. Demo Bee: Alright. We are going to prepare for every single possible outcome that can happen to us. So.... Brave Bee, Tabby Bee, Bomber Bee, Photon Bee, Lion Bee, Spicy Bee. You guys will gather resources. Brave Bee: Eye eye Captain! Now let's go! Demo Bee: The rest will gather foods! I don't really know long we'll stay down there but it's going to be more than a day.... Music Bee: He sure is getting more serious than usual. Puppy Bee: Yay! Treats! The bees split into 2 groups and worked hard to get the stuffs Demo Bee needs. Demon Bee, on the other hand, simply slacks off and lying on the grass in front of the Ant Gate. Music Bee saw that and walked towards Demon Bee. Music Bee:... Did Demo Bee allow you to take a nap? Demon Bee: Of course not! I'm slacking off. Don't tell anyone. Please. Music Bee: Fine... Ok... Demon Bee: I know! Music Bee: Know what? Demo Bee: I just remembered something special! Music Bee: ? Frosty Bee, who is working nearby, overheard the conversation. She then jumped in. Frosty Bee: What special? Demo Bee: Just follow me and I will tell! Frosty Bee: Ok. Music Bee I don't know... Is it flashy and involves spraying things? Demon Bee: Yes! Music Bee: Hmm... I've always wanted to do "danmaku" ("danmaku" refers to bullet hell in which the user will attack their opponent by spraying bullets around, either random, aimed or patterned, in attempt to overwhelm their opponent with bullet density) At first, Music Bee seemed like she doesn't want to go. But after got overwhelmed by her curiosity, she agreed to join. Demon Bee: Let's go then! Frosty Bee: Should we tell the othe- Demon Bee: No need to. Besides. We have to make it sounds like a surprise. And so, the trio decided to leave the mountain without saying a word. A moment later... Demo Bee: So everyone is here right? Other Bees: Yes! Demo Bee: Bomber Bee! Bomber Bee: Yes... Demo Bee: Show me the items you've crafted. Bomber Bee: Ummm... *hands over the items* Here. 1000 Glues, 5500 Coconuts, 35 Box-o-Frogs, 1000 Stingers, 1000000 Treats, 50000 Special Treats of each type, 35 Neonberries, 1000 Bitterberries, 10 Star Treats, 6 sets of radios for communications along with lots of weapons from melee to ranged. Demo Bee: Good! Lion Bee: So who's going to stay here and look after the mountain? Demo Bee: Good question... Hmmm.... I know! Baby Bee and Tadpole Bee. You guys will stay at the mountain, you can assist the others to fight the mobs. Riley Bee, Bucko Bee, Windy Bee, Honey Bee, Carpenter Bee, Bomber Bee, Crimson Bee, Cobalt Bee and Shy Bee should stay here as well... Bomber Bee: But I wanted to join the exploration squad... Demo Bee: Hmm... Fine. Bomber Bee: Weeeee! Demo Bee: Anyone wants to stay here? Then, several bees raised their hands: Rad Bee, Cool Bee, Stubborn Bee, Commander Bee, Festive Bee, Puppy Bee, Diamond Bee and Bumble Bee. They all wanted to stay. Demo Bee: Mhm.... Ok. You guys will stay. I will name you guys the Mountain Group. Fire Bee: Wait a second. That idiot Frosty Bee is going to go with us? Oh wait... Where is she? The bees gasped. Bucko Bee: Music Bee had gone missing too! Diamond Bee: So does Demon Bee!!! Demo Bee: Calm down! The Mountain Group will stay and help us find the three. And so, the exploration squad has decided to jump into the gigantic hole, wanting to search for the culprit behind the event. They keep falling and then fell into a dark passageway with flowers on the side, unknowing of what happened. Bomber Bee: Where are we? Demo Bee: I don't know. Tabby Bee: Meow. Ninja Bee: *turns left* Look! There's a sign. Basic Bee: Can you read it? Ninja Bee: Ok. Exhausted Bee:... Ninja Bee: Let me see.... ^Above: Lunar Tunnel ~ Sign of Selene. Spicy Bee: So that's the hole's real name. Ninja Bee: And........ >To the right: Dream Passageway ~ Flowering Path of Fantazumu. Bomber Bee: What is "Fantazumu" Vector Bee: "Phantasm" in Japanese. Bomber Bee: Wow. Vector Bee: I'm bilingual. Brave Bee: Now let's go then. Demo Bee: Remember. We must stay in groups. This road is extremely dark so if anyone get lost, it's going to be very troublesome. And the bees followed Demo Bee's lead. The road is too dark to the point that even with the best flashlights on, they barely managed to see a few meters ahead. They walked slowly and the road is as quiet as the dead. Then Basic Bee accidentally stepped on a twig. The bees screamed loudly as if something was chasing them. Vector Bee: Shhhhhh! Be quiet. We don't know what is lurking down here. The bees continued moving forward. The scenery is just the same, red flowers on the side of the road, which makes it look like an endless pathway. The bees started to think that they're walking in a loop but their captain - Demo Bee told them to keep going. The flashlights run out of battery and recharge like a cycle. 3 hours have passed... Exhausted Bee: *gasp* Hooow long have we beeennnnn???????????? Demo Bee: 3 hours. Spicy Bee: What?!? Aren't we just walking in a loop. Demo Bee: The starting place has a sign board on the side. And until we saw that same sign again, it's not going to be a loop. The bees kept walking until they saw a light at the end of the road... Looker Bee: There it is! Bomber Bee: Wohoooo! Lion Bee: Is it "Fantazumu"? Chapter 3: Fantasy-Dreaded Castle ~ Fateful meeting ''Stage 1: Lovely Entrance of Flower Bloom'' Soon they got out of the pathway. Lion Bee turns around and saw a portal. Lion Bee: So the rumor was true. They look around and saw a sign board saying: "Welcome to Fantazumu". So they've arrived at the destination. But then, in front of them is a tall and long wall, obstructing the view. Rascal Bee: Ugh! These walls. Rascal Bee then slam into the wall many times. The wall doesn't seem to budge even an inch. Demo Bee: *check the wall* Rascal Bee! It won't work. This wall is made out of diamond. Bubble Bee: How could they even get those expensive stuffs?!? Demo Bee: We can break through this wall using our tools. But I don't want to waste them so soon like that. There has to be a way in. The bees decided to split up, looking for the entrance... Bubble Bee: How long is this wall?! Hasty Bee: I wish I can steal some... And soon, Rascal Bee found the entrance. Rascal Bee: Guys guys. Quick! I found the gate! The bees followed Rascal Bee to the entrance gate. But then they saw somebody standing on their way... ???: Hello. The stranger introduced themselves to the bees. ???: I'm Contraseña. Or Contra for short. Ninja Bee: Yea yea... Enough of the introduction, now move. Contra: Why move? I'm here because i'm supposed to. Bomber Bee: Who are you? Contra: I'm the gatekeeper here. And as the gatekeeper of Fantazumu, I shall not let you pass! Ninja Bee: So you want a battle huh? Contra: I guess so... FIGHT BEGINS! Contra: Here I go! He then shoots several bullets which forms multiple lanes. But it seems those bullets aren't aimed towards the bees. Demo Bee: Is this a joke? Contra: I HAVEN'T BATTLED WITH SOMEONE FOR A WHILE YOU KNOW?!?! He shoots bullets again, this time spreads out like a paper fan. Contra: Now here's the real challenge. The bees managed to dodge in time. Demo Bee: The gap was quite large. Too easy. Ninja Bee: Hey check it out i'm "grazing" those bullets! Contra: Arrrgghhh!!!! This is impossible!!!! Lion Bee: Now it's our turn! Tabby Bee: MEOW! Lion Bee then throws a coconut. Contra decided to intercept with lasers and destroyed the coconut. Lion Bee: Guess it's not easy task. Demo Bee: Let me see if I have something helpful... Demo Bee checks his bag and found a bomb. Demo Bee: Hmmm... This thing might work. *throws bomb*. Contra: Hah. I will just gonna- The bomb hits Contra's head then explode. He then found lying on the ground. Lion Bee: Hah. Too weak. Rascal Bee: He's just a first stage boss after all. Shocked Bee: Uhhh... Guys! I think he's dead. Bomber Bee: Well... He's a gate guard in this place and can throw energy bullets, which proves him to be no ordinary human. I think he's just fine, just left him there. The bees snuck into the gate while Contra is still "passing out" Contra: I-I still need medical help you know? *crying* ''Stage 2: Castle, City ~ Past and Future connection.'' The bees entered Fantazumu and saw a modern, futuristic metropolis with many skyscrapers piercing the sky. They shocked at the scenery. But then, they realized something is wrong. The whole city seems extremely deserted as they found nobody inside. Basic Bee: How can a large city like this have no residents?! Suddenly they saw 2 shadows on top of the radio tower. The shadow on the left has wings while the shadow on the right is wearing a hat. Then the shadow on the right responded: ???: You're wrong. Right Mai? Mai:... The two shadows jumped down from the tower, introducing themselves ???: I'm Yuki! The Black Witch. Mai:...I'm Mai.... The White Witch. Lion Bee: So you two are going to fight us or something? Yuki: No no! We're not here for fighting. Mai:... Bomber Bee: What's wrong with Mai? She doesn't seem to talk. Yuki: Well. She's kind of a quiet person. Mai:...♥ Shy Bee:...? Mai:...! Shy Bee:...! Mai:...=| Shy Bee:*shrugs*... Mai:....=) Shy Bee:...=) Mai and Shy Bee simply stare at each other, then the two smiled for almost no reason. Vicious Bee: Wait what. Demo Bee: Probably telepathy. We would never understand them. Fire Bee: Hey Yuki! Just now you said we're wrong. What do you mean by that? Yuki: Well... Technically there ARE a few people who resides here. Fire Bee: But how many? Mai:...3.... Yuki: Not including the gatekeeper and the residents of the Fantasy-Dreaded Castle. Fire Bee: Ok so you and Mai are two. Where's the other one? Yuki: She's Louise, one of my friends... Suddenly the group heard a voice from afar.... ???: Did anyone mention me? Yuki: Louise. Right on time... Louise: As usual! Rascal Bee: Hi! Louise: Hello there. Where do you guys come from. Rascal Bee: The Bee Swarm Mountain. Louise: Hmmm... We Fantazumu residents have heard of it.... Sounds interesting! Mai:...! W-Why do you have a suitcase? Louise: Nice question! *giggles* Well... And suddenly, Louise's tone changed drastically... Louise: I'm uhh... Going on a holiday trip. Yuki: What the- Tell me the truth. I know you're lying for our sake. Louise: Fine.... It's just that... I can't stand this stupid place anymore. So I've decided to pack up and get out of this dang place. At first, I didn't know where to go but this Rascal Bee told me somewhere I could stay... Thank you. Yuki: We'll miss you a lot! Louise: Yes. You guys better get prepared too! We'll leave together then. I'll wait at the entrance gate. But then, Bomber Bee suddenly passed out. Louise: Oh my! I think he's tired out. Exhausted Bee: We..... b-better get some rest or..... e-else..... *passed out* Demo Bee: I think all of us should rest... Suddenly the bees passed out, lying on the ground. A few minutes later. The bees woke up at a large house. Vicious Bee: Where.... Where are we?! Mai:... At my house.... Louise: Hmm... Could it be? The Bees: What? Louise: Well... Did you go through the Flowering Path of Fantazumu on foot? Photon Bee: Yes I guess? Louise: Oh gosh! Seriously... Only those who wanted to commit suicide would've done that. Well, this is the first time so it's not your fault. Tabby Bee: Meow... Looker Bee: What? Yuki: Tch. The ground on the passageway is filled with a kind of poison that will seriously drain somebody's life energy on contact. Mai:.... That's why we always fly when entering that path.... Demo Bee: We got it. The poison sure is strong. Even the likes of Photon Bee could get his energy fully drained out. Gummy Bee: Alright groups, I think we should get some sleep for now, tomorrow we'll go to the castle. Bumble Bee: Would you mind if we lodge in here? Mai:.... Well... Yes. As long as you don't break or burn my stuff. The next day... Exhausted Bee: *yawn* What a nice day... *yawn* Photon Bee: Now i'm full of energy again. Demo Bee: *wears goggles* I saw some particles... Other Bees: ? They followed Demo Bee outside of the house. Demo Bee: I think... Suddenly Demo Bee pointed at a castle Demo Bee: Guys! Those particles led us to the castle. Rascal Bee: Wait what?! They looked up and saw a large, tall castle. Bomber Bee: Wow! Louise: That place is called the Fantasy-Dreaded Castle. Bubble Bee: Such magnificent castle! Fire Bee: Come to think of it... Why does this place look so deserted? Yuki: So you want to know huh? Fire Bee silently nods. Yuki: I heard this story from a fellow resident of this place... She claimed that she is the adopted daughter of this city's "creator" named Tatsumi. She was a kindhearted young magician. Things seems normal at first but then, because of some strange incidents happening around the castle, she went mad. And out of anger, she opened her grimoire and casted a curse onto the whole city, making the citizens felt unease and left the city. The girl was terrified of what happened, but she was too afraid to tell her "dad", who has made a contract with an unknown devil and went "evil" after that. At this point, the girl decided to seal away her grimoire and leaves the castle. Years have passed and nobody knew where she went to... Category:Blog posts